Parents?
by medhavi16
Summary: Ron comes home one night and Hermione has something important to tell him. That she's pregnant. One-shot :)


**Here's a story after a long time! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ron came home exhausted after a very busy Monday. Being an Auror wasn't as easy as it seemed, and for someone like Ron, who wasn't exactly the perfect example of a hardworking man, it was even more difficult. A knock at the door of his house led to the opening of it by a perplexed Hermione, who had taken leave from work for reasons unknown to Ron, something she had been doing very much since the past two weeks.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something," she said hurriedly the moment he stepped inside.

"Later," Ron avoided.

"But it's important, Ron," she pressured.

"I need to breathe," Ron said, irritated.

"But Ron, just listen to me for once, it's-"

Hermione was cut short with Ron's shout. "LET ME REST, OKAY? I come home exhausted after completing an _especially_ important assignment no one tried to help me in and my wife doesn't even let me step inside before starting with her rambling!"

This sparked anger in Hermione as well. "Well, if you just take one moment out of your busy schedule answer the letters I've been sending all day, then you may know that this is something that'll affect our future!"

"Oh, and what will affect our future more than the husband working his bloody arse off and the wife taking leave from her work every second day!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Hermione was almost on the verge of crying. "You tell me why are you taking off every day and not telling me the reason?!" Ron's temper got the best of him many a times.

"I'm pregnant!"

The clocks seemed to stop, time refusing to pass by. It was as if Hermione had dropped a bombshell on Ron's head. He was frozen to his spot as if stuck by glue. Angry tears ran down Hermione's pink cheeks.

And then all of a sudden, Ron walked up straight to his wife and wrapped his arms around her shaking body, stroking her hair gently, apologizing again and again for the mess he made out of the situation. Hermione dumped her head on his shoulder and cried and cried, soaking his shirt with tears.

Both of them didn't know what to make out of the other's reaction, because neither of them had a problem with having a baby. It was just that they were so confused about it all that made them have a nervous breakdown.

As they sat on the sofa, with Ron's one arm around Hermione's shoulders, rocking her gently, he asked, "How did you come to know?"

"I wasn't well," Hermione explained. I used to wake up every morning before you and had to throw up. I thought it was just some stupid sickness and would subside eventually, but went on and I didn't feel like going to work."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"I didn't feel like bothering you with something so insignificant," Hermione replied.

"You wouldn't bother me!" Ron defended himself.

"Look what happened when I just tried to tell you," she said, which silenced Ron.

"Yesterday, I-I missed my period. So I went to the doctor today and she told me I was pregnant." There was a little stillness which Ron broke after a while.

"It's wonderful," he said quietly. "Us, parents!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You really think so? I thought you'd want to wait for a while."

"Not really, I was ready since the day we got married." He winked which made Hermione smile. "It would be… so great… to be a father."

"But that comes with a responsibility Ron," Hermione said sternly. "We have to strive hard to bring our child up well. And anyway, you'd be more excited. After all, you're not the one who has to bear it for nine months!"

Ron smiled at her. "Now you'd get some excuse for your irritable behavior."

"Shut up!" Hermione shoved a cushion at him. "We got a good presentation to judge who's the one touchier out of the two of us!"

"And very soon, it'd be the three of us," Ron said dreamily into a distance.

"And for the time being," Hermione brought him back to senses, "you'll have to tolerate a pregnant woman in the house!"

"Let's think of a name," Ron continued his fantasies.

"Stand up, Ron!" Hermione said, rising from the sofa. "Let's have dinner; I've been starving waiting for you."

"Oh, you shouldn't do that," Ron said wisely. "You know, the baby wouldn't get proper nutrition."

Hermione threw another cushion at him and they both broke into laughter.

"But it would be so nice, you know," Ron said. "Being parents. Having a family. Having someone to live and die for."

"Absolutely," Hermione said. "But for today, I have you." She went to him smiling and kissed him.

They both knew what was coming, and how hard it would be. Raising a child wasn't a joke and they knew it well. They knew they wouldn't probably be the best parents, with great examples put in front of them: their own and their friends' parents, who willingly sacrificed everything for their children.

But whatever they would face through it all, Hermione and Ron knew they would face it together. And the joy of everything just blossoms when you hold your own child in your arms.

* * *

**I know I don't have the best humor and am not the best writer but I tried my best and hope you like it! Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
